Amores Perros
Amores Perros 'is the 45th episode of series. It translates to "Loves Dogs." Summary * Teresa walks in on Tony playing a violent videogame. He says he's practicing for when he becomes her soldier. He's upset that he can't live with her. * Pote is cooking in the kitchen. She wants to do something for Tony when she gets back from Nashville. He wishes that she was going alone on this trip. Eddie Brucks is introducing her to his old band, and it's like meeting his family. She wants him to get Tony to go outside and he says that he doesn't do outside. * Javier is in his kitchen when he sees Randall on TV asking for any information about Rene Bardot, a man that Javier killed. He realizes that he's the Judge's nephew. * Teresa and Eddie meet up for their roadtrip. The soldier that Pote failed to kill in the woods watches from across the street and follows. * Pote gets Tony to leave his room by offering to take him out to shoot a real gun. * Javier and emilia are meant to go on a picnic together but Javier has to work first. * Pote tells him about the gun. Tony says he knows how to shoot a gun and falls with the recoil. * At the hotel in Nashville, the man continues to follow the pair. He gives her a backstage pass and invites her to take a long, hot bath and says he'll try to get back before the water gets cold. * Teresa has issues getting the water to turn on. * The man is bumped into by Eddie. * At a junkyard, Javier asks for his old Lincoln back. He gives the owner a lot of money. The man sees the blood dripping out of the trunk and asks if he has a dead body in there. He lies and says he killed a huge alligator. * The soldier shaves his head. The hotel room he's in is obviously set up as a kill room for Teresa. * A hand reaches into the bath and Teresa reacts, but it's just her boyfriend. He says to come join him when she's ready. * Pote says that the only thing his father ever taught him was how to hunt and that they would only talk when they went hunting. After he would kill an animal he would ask God for forgiveness for killing a living creature. Tony asks what it's like to kill a person and Pote hopes that he never has to find out. * Teresa finds Eddie crying and he says that it brings up a lot of buried shit to be around them. His trumpet player, Andre Delphine, was like his brother. He insisted on driving Andre home, but 3 miles from the house he fell asleep and hit a tree. Andre was killed instantly. ''You can't imagine what it feels like to take a life. * Teresa leaves to get ice in her bathrobe. The man uses a screwdriver on the fuse box to cut the power. Teresa grabs a knife off of a cart and sneaks down the hallway. She puts the knife down and goes back to the hotel room when she finds nothing. * The soldier breaks into the room next to Teresa's and tasers him before breaking his neck and dumping him in the bathtub. * Javier's Lincoln won't start. The news plays information on Rene. * Emilia hears Javier's phone chime. * Javier gets out of the car and kills the junkyard owner once the info is released on the car. Emilia witnesses the killing. Javier clears the office of any traces of himself and asks Emilia to follow the Lincoln he's driving. She's shaken by all of this but agrees. Shards of taillight glass are left behind. * The band tells Teresa old stories. Teresa gets the check and goes to get the VIP pass that she forgot at the hotel. The soldier waits in her hotel room for her. * Teresa asks what happened and is told that a hotel staffer slipped in the tub and died. When she can't find her pass, she calls the front desk and asks if someone has been in her room in the last couple of hours. * The soldier uses her pass to get backstage. * In the dark, Pote instructs Tony on how to shoot the deer. Tony instead turns his gun on Pote but can't do it and shoots the deer. * '''emilia prays in spanish as Javier is pulled over by a cop as she follows him. * Eddie dedicates a song to Teresa. * emilia watches as Javier shoots the cop through his window. * Pote congratulates Tony on his kill as he hadn't gotten his first deer until after his third hunting trip. * Teresa recognizes the soldier who is in the balcony and tries to escape. She hits him with a microphone stand and they struggle. Eddie notes her absence. * Pote teaches Tony that he needs to field dress the animal right away or the meat goes bad. * Tervsa flees from her attacker but falls and has to hide. She wraps a cord around his neck and runs after choking him. Back in the main floor, the song finishes. Teresa slams a glass into his face and he chokes her. She stabs him with the handle of the pitcher. She demands to know who sent the man but all she learns is that "he" said to do it slow. * Tony throws up as he watches Pote cut open the animal. * Javier dumps gasoline all over the Lincoln and lights it on fire. Emilia is upset with Javier. * Teresa excuses her black eye by saying that she slipped in the bathroom. * Emilia thought things would be different here. He said that he did all of this for her, so that they could have a life together. She wants to go back to Mexico to be with her sister. He reminds her that Boaz will find her, torture her, and kill her and then he'd come for him. * Tony watches his ceiling fan. * Emilia cries on the couch as Javier cuts lemons. * Tony takes his gun and walks into the living room where Pote is sleeping. Tony raises his gun and aims it at Pote. * Emilia asks Javier for forgiveness. You know I love you with all my heart. * Tony wipes away tears and tries to find the ability to pull the trigger. * They hug. * Tony puts down the gun and leaves just as Pote wakes up. * Eddie thanks Teresa for coming with him and coming into his life. Maybe I can start to finally forgive myself, and that's all you. * Teresa takes off her sunglasses and tells him that her life is so messy right now and she can't be honest with him. She can't see him anymore. I think it's better we stop. He thinks this is about Andre, but she says that it's not about Eddie. * At the junkyard, cops process the scene of the burnt body. Randall finds an earring in the dirt. Characters * Teresa Mendoza * Tony Parra * Pote Galvez * Eddie Brucks * Javier Jimenez * Emilia * Randall Green Gallery Teresa and eddie laughing 4x07.jpg Tweets * Sofia Lama: Tune in to #queenofthesouth que empieza ya! https://twitter.com/SOFIALAMA/status/1152048617592643584 * Just add this to the list of Javier's recent cover-ups. https://twitter.com/QueenOnUSA/status/1152048108517449728 * Jorge Reyes: I would do an entire show about Javier and Emilia. Those two actors and characters are wonderful. https://twitter.com/jorgereyes/status/1152049504352260096 ** Sofia Lama: I would as well! https://twitter.com/SOFIALAMA/status/1152052842007584769 Quotes * Teresa: I told you... you are not working for me. ** Tony: And you don't want me to live with you either. These people are not my family. You are. ** Tony: You say we've only got each other, and then you're always dumping me somewhere. ** Teresa: I'm not dumping you. I trust Pote with my life. ** Tony: If you say so. * Teresa: Maybe you could get Tony to go outside. ** Pote: I don't do outside... Fine. He just needs to sit anyways. * Pote: When you grow up you're going to realize that family is not just blood. It's the people you choose. ** Tony: Well I wish I could choose to have my real family back. * Javier: Mijo, I lost my wallet, but I brought some famous politicians to vouch for me. You know Ben Franklin? * Eddie: Truth is, I've had enough tragedy to last a lifetime. * Eddie: This next one is for the woman in my life who keeps me guessing. Trivia * New Orleans is at least a 7 hour drive from Nashville, so it would have been impossible for this to just be a day trip. References Category:Episodes Category:Season 4 Category:4x07